New unexpected Journey
by GN00QuanTa
Summary: Whist in the time machine something goes wrong and Trunks Briefs is thrown into the To-Love-Ru verse were he ends up getting engaged to an attractive alien princess. How will Trunks handle this situation?


**Hey, what's up folks? OK that was pretty lame. I'm sorry that it took me so freaking long time to update my stories but I'm all good now. The reason why I haven't done anything in the last six months or so was because I had no computer to type stuff up. Not since my piece of crud laptop crapped out on me so I sold it for some quick, er none-drug money. Yeah! Lets go with that! Anyway no, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not typing up another chapter for nmy other two stories just yet. I'm going to completely redo my Gundam wing/ Gundam seed story right from the begening whilst making some changes here and there. Oh! Th9is will now be a gundam Wing/Seed/ Stargate Sg1 crossover.**

**Yup you heard right Stargate will be in this story but none of the characters, just the technologies. . I got the idea while watching Stargate Atlantis The Deadulus Variations. The main pai5ring will be Duo/Cagalli/Lacus because I have never seen one were Lacus wasn't paired with Kira so I'm going to change That. Also Duo will be piloting an altered Wing Gundam Zero. I know that I should probably have him pilot either Deathscuth hell or Gundam warlock but I like Wing Zero better and it will include tech from Stargate.**

**Well then, that's enough from me! Please enjoy the first chapter of Gundam Wing Journey to the Cosmic Era.  
**

**Disclaimer: ** I own Nothing!

_**Summary: **_After finding a new Gundam with strange and advanced technology that seems to be from another reality, Duo maxwell heads out for one last mission to destroy an incomplete Peacemillion battle ship. However, something goes horribly wrong and Duo finds himself in the middle of a waging war in an alternate reality. Caught between two sides who want to wipe eachother for for little reason other than race, Duo must decide what side to take and hope that he can survive long enough to finnd away home. Will Duo survive? More importantly will he ever find a way home? You have to read to find out!

_Story start_

**A.C 195. One mounth after The Eve wars**

**En route to mars**

An Oz Leo space transport ship continued on it's course towards the fourth planet of the Sol system. Commendered by the remaining members of the Romefeller foundation they were heading to the secret base located at Mars. The crew of the ship, wearing brown space suits went about there daily duties while the ever watchfull eye of their superior and current man in charge of the Romefeller foundation, Duke Dermail, following his escape from prison after the fiasco that was the Eve wars.

"Damn those Gundam Pilots and and dam that traitor Mariemaia!" The duke fumed at the people responcible for his capture and at ihis own failure. Duke Dermail sighed as he continued thinking about the past and amoung other things his revenge." You havn't defeated me yet though. Oh, no just you wait I _Will _Have my vengance!"

The crew just ignored the angry rants of there comander . Since there was basicly nothing to do other then sit around amnd do mineal chores to make sure everything was ship shape, The crew did there best to pass the time and to stay out of yelling range from their commander.

The ship, was a highly modified leo space transport, equiped with hyper jammers to stay out of visual and radar range as well as several large ship sized planet defencers to replace the mobile suits they had to sacrifise in order to make room for the large shipment of Gundamian alloy they were able to bring with them. Currently they were only carying half the mobile suit complement they would normally carry but it was alright. There was no way they would be seen by their enemies.

The bridge was now very silent as the crew just sat back and monitored there stations trying at least stave of their boredom. Suddenly, something inexplicable happned. A bright flash of white light accompanied by a screeching sound washed over the crew and the ship. And then, were once before was empty space was now a small direlect ship, seemingly void of any life.

"Sir! A ship just appeared out of thin air! The tactical afficer announced, dumbly stated what was quite obviouse.

'I know that I saw it to! Helm send a message,ask them who they air and how the hell the did, whatever it is they just did!" the duke was just a surprised as his crew was by the sudde3n apperance of the strange ship. The ship in question, roughly 200 meters in length with a long neck down the center with two what appeared to be two hangers and a command station on top was unlike anything he or the crew had seen.

"Sir, I just sent the message, theirs no reply. Also, it looks like there out of power." the helms officer informed.

The duke Narrowed his eyes at that information."Good. Send a shuttle with a small force. We'll take that ship for ourselves." A round 'yes sir' resounded through the bridge and the Duke continued to watch the ship from his chair.

What secrets do you hold?were did you came from? We will find the answers to those questions. And perhaps, well finaly have away with those meddlsome pilots.

The duke and his crew would have no idea just what discoveries they would make within the next year.

**Chapter one**

**One year later**

**Mars colonie one**

**RISTRICTED Area**

Inside of a top secret facility Located on the outskirts of the martian colony the guards on dutie along the halls and doorwys inside the underground base were going about there rounds making sure no one was getting in-or out of the higly secret base. The halls were bare and had red carpeting on the floor with air vents to alair the life breathing air to flow through the base witch had several large prjects nearing completion.

A guard walked by own of the main computer labs and after checking everything was alright contuied his dutie. That is until the gard suddenly collapsed on the the ground, as did all the other gaurds on dutie. A fidure dressed in black and with a gas mask ran into the lab and began typing. After taking out a smal disk drive the hacker put it in. Shortly after a bar appeared on the computer screen and the dark dressed figure smirked.

A sudden beeping sound signaled that it was now safe for him to take off his mask."Gotta hand it to Doktor T for this one. An oderless non-leathal gas. Knocked out everyone in the based." Duo Maxwell grinned as his hacking progrom continued it's work. Duo's grin widened further as the "Access granted" screen appeared on the monitor." Alright lets see what this guy has been upto this last year and a half.

BOOOMMM!

Duo heeved a sigh as he heard explosions coming from inside the base. "Man there goes heero already at it. Geuss i'd better..." Duo trailed of as he suddenly widened his eyes. Duke dermail had definatly been busy over the last year. Preventers had been trying to find out his location ever since the guy split. And what Duo saw on the screen changed things. "damn it. I'me going to need a Gundam. A new peacemillion space ship, armed with advanced technology? And whats this Deadulus project?" Duo sighed and quickly skimmed through the rest of the page. "Bingo! A new Gundam with advanced technology from this 'Deadulus is nearby sweat!"

Booom!

Another explosion this one, right in the room Duo was in causing him to take cover. As the smoke cleared it reveailed a new machine, Wing Gundam seriphim piloted by none other then Heero Yuy. With the destruction of the Gundams at the end of the war, heero had take this machine in order destroy the remaining five machine he had discovered whilst aiding Duo.

Lowering the buster rifle Heero powered down the Wing Gundam Seriphim. "Hey a little warning next time would what if Iwas injured?"

The hatch to the wing gundam Seripim opened up revealing Heero"But you weren't. I knew were you were and I was carefull so top whining. Did you find anything else?" Heero stoicly replyed causing Duo to sigh once more.

"Year, here catch!" Duo threw the disk at Heero who caught it and closed the hatch. Inside of his stolen machine Heero could see the changes Romefeller made to the cockpit. Now, were the Zero system would be on the wing Zero there was now a 14 inch hd Monitor that had a small slot were he could put in disk drives. Above the monitor a holographic Zero system, version 2.5 appeared . All around him,Heero could see a clear image of the room thanks to the new panoramic veiw screens. _:It's hard to believe Romefeller came this far in just a year." _ Heero thought as he scaned the data on the disk. His eyes widened also as he saw what was being constructed in a large hanger. With out saying anything Heero left the rom.

"Hey! Can't you a least wait for me? Hey!" Duo yelled but was promptly ignored."Fine be like that you jerk! I'll just find my own machine _by myself _as usual!" Duo yelled but new it went on deaf ears. Heaving a heavy sigh Duo ran through the open door. Whilst he was looking through the data he had discovered a secret Gundam built seperatly from the six Gundam Seripim's and with technology from the Deadulus which he was surprised to find out was a small ship discovered by the escaping Duke on his way to Mars.

Running down another corridor Duo hacked the door controls and entered an elevator and pressed the very bottom button. Elevator music played in the background which, surprising Duo was actually playing paint it black by the rolling stone, a very old classic rock band and one of Duo's favorites.

A small ping resounded through the elevator and the door opened revealing a hallway. The lights came on revealing... Nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, there was a pedestal covered by a black lid and had a keyboard on it. Running up to the keyboard Duo enter the command to open it. The slid hissed opened revealing two objects. One was apparently a miniature spherical shaped PC as well as what looked like an advanced looking pistol to witch Duo was surprised to learn that it was actual a hand held plasma pistol.[A/n Ronnan's Pistol which was recovered from the Deadulus]

Taking the pistol and studying it duo wrapped the holster around his waist and was about to go to the PC when it suddenly closed and took on a perfect spherical shape. "Please enter activation code for entry," A robotic voice echoed through the hall wich came from the "Haro"

"Command override code Deadulus four five one six seven." Duo recited the command code he got from the the computer he hacked. "Access granted. Please state name and command." The Haro said

"Duo Maxwell, switch to Pc mode."

"Affirmative! Welcome !" With that the robot switched from it's original form to it's pc Mode and Duo began to type the code needed to open the hidden door. Once the code was typed in the door began ti slide open making Duo grin, but before leaving he grabed the robot dubbed 'Haro' to take with him. _"This little guy might came in handy later on," _ the self proclaimed 'god of Death' thought as he finally entered the main chamber of hidden Gundam. The lights automatically came revealing a brand new, completely redesigned Wing Gundam zero.

According to the file this machine was Built using the advanced technology taken from the Deadulus. While the frame of the suit looked almost identical to the original Wing Gundam Zero Duo could see the differences. First of all the wing pods that hid the thruster were different, a bit larger then before[ Think of the Tallgees three but longer.] These wing pods housed new ion propulsion systems fueled by hydrogen whitch the machine produced itself. The machine also had a new power source also taken from the Deadulus a device called a Naquada reactor which would effortlessly provide unlimited amounts of energy. The machine also had a very advanced drive called the hyper drive which actually allowed for faster than light travel. It hadn't been tested yet and Duo was sure that once this was over this machine would change space travel for them forever.

The twin buster rifle also looked different and was also improved upon. Like it's predecessor this wing Zero also had an upgraded pile driver shield was made from Gundanium but also coated with a new special beam caoting that effortlessly absorbs beam energy..The shield could also be launched and be remotly control to take out mid ranged enemies.. The new unit also possessed two energy shield generators which were the gold disks mounted on the shoulder blades of the Gundam. Lastly the Gundam had two shoulder mounted beam Gatling guns as well as two beam Vulcan guns. The unit was also much taller then it's original counter part being almost 18.9 meters tall and had an inertial dampening system which eliminated 90 % of G-forces.

Quickly getting into the Gundam Duo Closed the hatch and placed the Haro on a small terminal created for it so it could help with piloting during hyper-space travel. The cockpit, witch was almost the same as Wing Gundam Seriphims also included voice recognition software as well as it's own climate control system.

"OK, better go help Heero out. Hopefully he didn't take out all the enemies." With that Duo powered up the engines as the hanger doors began opening up and took off.

XXXX

Heero inside The wing Gundam Seripim stared out blankly over the remains of the mobile dolls he just eliminated." Were is it?" Heero questioned as he wondered were the hanger for the remade Peacemillion space ship was. It was supposed to be her- Heero widened his eyes as he quickly booked it flying away just in time as a blue beam of plasma shot at him creating a rather large crater. "That was close. If it hadn't been for the Zero system I would be dead." Looking to were the shot came from Heero could see the massive form of the Peacemillion obviously upgraded with tech from the Deadulus cruiser they discovered. "More Oz mobile suits" Heero murmured to himself as he prepared to fight them of. He would have to get in extremely closed if he wanted to destroy that ship. The Virgos launched from the ship and began to fire. Heero quickly went on the evasive and fired sevral shots from his own rifle taking out almost a full squadron.

Switching to his rifle for the beam sabre Heero continued to battle in close comebat when another beam of blue light destroyed several of the mobile suits. "Looking to were the shot fired from Heero could see a new Wing Gundam Zero in it's Neo Bird mode.

_"it's different somehow but it looks almost the same. It's also bigger_ to._" _A screen appeared on his monitor showing Duo with.

"_Heero So, whats the game plan here? _Heero smirked as Duo image appeared on his Hd Monitor.

"Isn't it obvious? We take out the mobile suits and then we go for the ship."

"_Alright, in that case you hold of these guys and I'll take out that ship. This Wing Zero can reach orbit in 30 seconds.." _ With that said Heero watched as the new wing Zero switched to it's Neo Bird mode and took of for the command ship

Quickly gaining altitude Duo couldn't help but be impressed by the Gundam's sheer speed. If it worn't for those inertial dampeners, he surely would have been killed by the acceleration. However duo felt that something was up. During this time why hadn't they fired another shot?

**Bridge of the Peacemillion**

"Hurry up and fire at him that things heading right for us!" Duke Dermail ordered but still nothing.

"Sir! There's an overload in the weapons systems! I told you were not ready for combat yet! Half the systems aren't even installed yet!"

The Duke slammed his fist on his chair at the new. "Then start the engines and ram him don't let get in firing range!"

Outside the ship the engines powered up and began to move but then... The engines sputtered out and the ship suddenly lost power.

**Back with Duo**

Wing Zero, now transformed to it's mobile suit form watched as the ship stopped in it's tracks with the buster rifle ready.

"Looks like there having engine problems. Oh well to bad for them!" With that said Duo pulled the trigger and a huge blast of blue energy tore through space and right through the center of the Peacemillion space ship. For a moment it seemed like nothing happened until a brilliant white light engulfed everything in it's path. Duo was forced to sheild his eyes from the blinding flash.

**Back on Mars**

Heero watched as the white light of the explosion faded away. However something was wrong. His dvanced sensors couldn't detect either the wreckage of the Peacemillion or Wing Zero, which he was curtain was more than capable of surviving that blast. So then the questioned was, what happened? Were did Wing Zero go?

Heero hoped he would be able to find that out.

**Cosmic Era**

**11 Months after the start of the war.**

Tensions were mounting between the Earth Alliance and the coordinators, human beings modified at birth. The tensions soon became an all out war between the naturals and these advanced being when a sudden and cowerdice attack on the colony known as Junius seven. A nuclear attack on a strictly agricultural colony leaving thousands of innocent people dead. War soon quickly broke out following ZAFTs invention of the N-jammer, a device capable of making Nuclear fission impossible. It was originally intended to only be seeded threw out the space surrounding the colonies. But the Defense chairman named Patrick Zala over ruled the chairman of the plants and seeded the Earth with these devices. Thousands of people on Earth died as a result. It was believed that the Earth, Alliance with it's Superior numbers would be victorious in this war, however, ZaAFT fielded advanced mobile weapons called GINNs that quickly tipped the favor of space battles in ZAFT's Favor.

For this reason a top secret joint venture between the Alliance forces and Orb, a _neutral _nation developed five prototype mobile suits and a carrier known as the Archangel. However, four of the five suits were stolen by ZAFT and the last one ended up being piloted by Kira Yamato, a student at Helioppolise who found himself suddenly thrust-ed into battle. From there the Archangel proceeded to the Artemis base controlled by the Eurasian forces. Following a ZAFT attack on the base with the Blits, a mobile suit with a special cloaking device on it, the Archangel was able to escape. For now at least.

Soon though, a new player will emerge on the seen with a powerful mobile suit with unheard of technologies that could change the course of the war.

**Mars**

**Cosmic Era**

Though there was a fierce war going on between the Earth and the PLANts, Mars remained largly uneffected and explored, with no colonies what so ever on it's surface, unlike in that other reality, Mars was quiet and alone. Suddenly a brilliant white lite filled the era and a large debris field along with a white machine with gold wings suddenly appeared. So, for a brief time anyway, Mars was no longer such a lonely planet.

Once the light faded Duo looked at his sensor reading and grinned. The ship was completely destroyed if the debris field was anything to go by. However, something was wrong. According to his sensor readings, the stars were all in the wrong spot.

"Alert! Alert! No colonies detected at the usual coordinance!" The Haro chirped from beside Duo and brought up the Area were there should have been a colony. But it was an empty spot.

"OK, what the hell is going on here? First the stars change their location, and now there's no freaking colony!? What about Hero and Seriphim are they here also?" Duo asked his robot companion even though he already new the answer.

"Negative! Your body is also gone!" Duo heaved a sigh at the Haro's words.

"Well damn it all! Do we at least know what in the world happened to us?" Duo asked red Haro who stopped moving and remained silent with it's glowing red.

"Sensors detect an unusual radiation from the debris. Only once before has this radiation been detected. A video screen appeared in-front of Duo that showed empty space. According to this video, it was taken from the transport that Duke Darmail escaped. One minute into the video everything went white, just like what happened to him and suddenly a ship was there, the Daedalus. Duo widened his eyes as the truth sank in. Tha Daedalus had a special drive, am _Alternate reality _drive, and if the energy from the exploding Peacemillion was the same as the Daedalus then that ment that...

He was in an _Alternate reality_ and he had destroyed his only way of making it back to his world.

Is reaction was quite understandable.

"NOOOOO!" Duo screamed as he had realized he was now stuck in an alternate reality. The only thing that could here him in this place was haro who just stared blankly into outer space.

**2 hours later  
**

Once the shock of destroying his only way back home wore off Duo realized he had to figure this thing out. Since there was only the Earth and the colony he had to figure out the current situation. Fortunately for him his long range sensors can easily see Earth from Mars, So now Duo was viewing the Earth, it's surrounding space and the colonies. What he saw made him shiver. The colonies were completely different from his own. They were large hour-glass shaped colonies. He could also see war ships of different kinds and wear they where. Unfortunately for him it looked like the colonies and the Earth were at war with each other and he could see a battle in space taking place right now.

"_This is bad. I'm going to have to pick a side here and I know nothing about the war until I get that information unless I join a side. Oh well, guess there's no choice then." _Duo typed a few commands on his touch-screen monitor and a new screen appeared showing the advanced hyper drive engine status. The Gundem switched to It's Neo-Bird mode

"I'm now not only the first Human to come from an alternate reality, but also the first one to go faster than light." Duo said to himself grinning." AWith the hyper drove powered up the Gundam Accelerated and dissappeared from Mars in a flash of green light.[A/n think of how the hyper space window looks like in Stargate Atlantis.]

**Archangel and Montgomery Vs two ZAFT ships**

Following her escape from the now destroyed Artemis base the Archangel had met up with the _Montgomery_ a ship from the eighth fleet which also had a guest on board, Flay Alister's father, George Allister. Unfortunately there brief rest bit wouldn't last long as the enemy launched an attack, The Nazca class destroyer Vesalius and a Laurasia class the Gamow which was carrying the stolen prototypes but only had launched three GINNs and the Aegis. The Archangel only had the Strike which was currently dueling out with the Aegis and the mobius Zero, an advanced orange space fighter with four remote gun pods, they were still out numbered.

"_And if this wasn't bad enough." _Murrue thought gripping the arm to her chair tight. She couldn't believe that this situation was taking place on _her _ bridge. The Alister girl was in a state of near panic and had taken the pink-hared girl, Lacus cline, who's life pod they had discovered in the ruins of the junius seven colony and had brought her on board was now being held hostage!

"Tell them! Tell them I will _kill _this girl if they continue to fire on my dad's ship!" Flay was on the verge of a panic attack whilst Lacus could only stare at her with pity. They rest of the bridge crew, Sai, who was working the radar, Mariellia who coordinated with the mobile suits and Kuzzey he helped with tactical could only star looking shocked. This was _not _the girl that they all knew...

"Captain! The _Montgomery!_" All eyes turned to the monitor as the _Nazca _class destroyer fired from it's main green beams lashed out and pierced right through the ill fated ship. It exploded killing everyone on board. The crew of the Archangel gasped in shock and Flay was having a panic attack, her breathing was heavy as she let go of Lacus's arm. "Wh... what? No... Daddy!" She promptly fainted right there. Sai was about to go to his girlfriend's side but something happened that caught his attention.

"Captain! A GINN!" The crew gaped as indeed a single Ginn managed to get close enough to the bridge. Time seemed to slow as all they could do was watched as green energy built up in the suits rifle...

Suddenly a blue beam of energy shot through the unsuspecting suit which promptly exploded. The Crew witnessed as three more beams of blue light detonate the remaining two GINNs and the main weapon on the Gamow.

"Radar! Were did that come from!? And would someone get these two off my bridge!" Murrue ordered hoping to get some order back on her ship.

"There's nothing mam! Nothing is showing up on radar!" Sai relaid just as something passed by them with astonishing speed.

"What was that?" Murrue could only wonder.

XXXX

In The Strike Kira griped his controls as tears flowed down his cheeks. He had promised Flay that he would protect here fathers ship and he had failed. He was racked with guilt but he couldn't rest yet he was still battling the Aegis after all. Suddenly he saw a single GINN make it past the Archangels defenses.

"The Archangel Nooo!" Kira was desperate to get to the Archangel but the Aegis stopped him. Kira could only watch in horror as a single GINN made it's way to the _Archangel's _bridge and prepared to fire. Kira feared the worst when suddenly a bright blue beam of light shot and destroyed the GINN. Widening his eyes in shock Kira watched as three more beams of light shot fourth destroying the GINNs and taking the Gamow's main weapon.

Back on the Archangel the crew watched in wonderment as what appeared to be some sort of fighter fly past them. It was odd, it had a red canopy that flowed into a white frame and had four wings side by side to eachother with two rifles attached to the nose. The crew thought it was a new type of space fighter, until it started to change it's shape.

"It's transforming..." Murrue's eyes were wide with shock as the strange fighter turned into a mobile suit.

"Who's machine is that?" Murrue questioned immediately as she watched it tackle the Aegis.

" Unknown mam. There's nothing in our data base at all about that suit! It's also not appearing on radar" Sai replied sounding equally surprised.

XXXX

"A Gundam?" Kira thought with some surprise as what he thought was a new type of fighter actually changed into a mobile suite and headed right for the Aegis. The machine led in with it's shield and knock the Aegis away.

"Arghh! Dammit! Were they hell did that come from?" Athrun Zala yelled as he tried to get away from this newcomer but this new machine was incredibly fast and was on him in an instant with an emerald beam saber within moments. Athrun attempted to pary the blow but the enemy cut right through his sword arm like a hot nife through butter Athrun then felt his machine pitch as he was thrown back quite some distance. As he was trying to re-orientate himself his alarm went off and he could see through his cameras the machine charge it's menacing rifle.

_Attention all forces! We have Chairman Seigel Cline's daughter, Lacus cline on board. If you continue to fight, we cannot guarantee her safety." _ Athrun heard the force through his comms and he couldn't believe it. The enemy had Lacus? And to top it off they might as well had just saved his life as moments later signal flare were shot from the ships. He could only watched as this strange new G-woepon lowered its gun and light him go. Athrun quickly retreated. He had no intention of being killed today.

XXXXX

Duo watched from his monitors as the strange-looking Gundam retreated. Howeve5r this Lacus cline was curtanly was important enough to make the fighting stop. And she was on board the _Archangel, _which he assumed was that large white ship. Duo didn't no what the current situation was, who they were fighting and why, but he didn't like the idea of using hostages. He'd have to get on board the Archangel and somehow sneak hear off it. Shouldn't be to hard though. The shield could also be converted into a cloak that can make the suit turn invisible.

"Oh well, might as well talk to them." Duo turned towards the Arcangel and stopped waiting for them to conatct him.

"Whats it doing?" Murrue asked as she watched the strange new machine come close to the Archangel then stop.

"He's waiting. I think he's waiting for us to talk to him. Captain?" Lt. Badgiruel questioned the Captain.

"Do it. If things work out we might have another machine to fight for us." the crew looked at eachother with some worry. They didn't know anything about this strange new comer other then the fact that they save their live, for which they were all greatfull for, but still.

"Channel open mam." An image of a young man wearing a black and white space suit appeared on there screen causing a few gasps to go around the crew.

"_he's the same age as Kira and his friends!" _Murrue stared momenterily stunned when the young man spoke.

"_Yo! You guys ok over there? You almost bit the dust there!" _ The young mans demeanor was surprisingly cheerfull and he had a smie on his face. Obviously he was trained to some degree if he could fight like that and still be rather uneffected by the fighting.

"Uh, yes were fine thanks to you I suppose. So what is that you want? I'm sure you didn't just save our necks for nothing." Again the young man grinned.

"_Ya well your right about that. Look, I need a place to stop and resuplly, If your intrested and let me on board I'll fight for you until you get to were your going. Hows that sound?" _

Murrue almost sighed with releif. "That sounds good. though if I might add we do have a few questions for you, please follow trhe Strike into the hangar bay. Well talk in a more privat room later."

_Sounds good to me. Looking forward to meeting you guys in person." _ With that the young stranger dissappeared from the screen and Murrue stood up from her chair.

"Well then Natarle you have the bridge." The captain said as show floated out the door. Natarle could only nod and watch her comander leave the room with some bit of worry. Was it really a good idea to allow that person on board? Granted, having another machine on their side would be of great help but still, that Mobile suit the kid was piloting was nothing like any of the other suits that were taken by ZAFT.

Just were did he come from?

XXXXXXX

When Murrue made it to the hanger she passed by Kira who seemed more than a little distraught. _"It's my fault. If I hadn't talked him into fighting with us..." _ Murrue felt all the guilt from making those kids fight, but she knew she didn't have a choice. If it weren't for them, theynever would have made it this far. As she pushed herself further down the hanger, she saw chief Murdock and the few tech crews they left with work on Mu la flaggas Mobius zero fighter. Speaking of said ace pilot she saw him waving at here in front of the new mobile suit that had saved their necks earlier in the battle.

"Quite the sight eh?" Mu commented as she stood next to him.

"Yes it is. But were do you think it came from? Who built it?" Those were just some of the questions she had for this young pilot. JM7u could only shrug his shoulders. Like he would know anything. Those were the types of questions only the pilot could answer.

Getting her first good close up veiw of the strange machine that appeared out of thin air Murrue couldn't help but feel a sence of awe. Compared to the Strike, which had lost it's colour with the phase-shift armor disengaged, this machines colour remained. Wich indicated that it did not use phase-shift at all but something else. What the something was she would have to find out later as just then the hatched to the machine opened up and the young pilot floated down towards them who was followed by a red Haro? But this Haro was a great deal bigger then the pink one Miss Cline carried with her.

"Hello. My name is Lt. Murrue Ramius. I'm the current commanding officer on the Archangel. And this," She turned and gestured to Mu la flagga. "Is lt Mu la flagga, he's the pilot of the orange Mobius Zero.

"Yo whats up? Thats quite the machine you giot there. I don't suppose you can tell us anything about it?" Mu asked as he offered his hand. Duo shook it as he responded.

"Thats something a little more complecated. It would be far easier to show you rather then trying to explain it. Oh, and my names Duo maxwell. I may run and head but I never tell a lie. Well, thats me in a nutshell!" Murrue smiled at the cheerfull young man and beckoned him to follow her.

"Right this way. I'm sure whatever you have to show us will be quite interesting." Murrue said as she and La flagga started to leave the hanger.

"it's out of this world! It's out of this world!" the red Haro chirped getting a confused stare from Murrue and la Flagga.

What could it mean by that?

XXXXX

After giving a breif tour of the Archangel Murrue led Duo to a room witch they usual used for debreifing but since the escape from Hilioppolis and the skeiton crew there hadn't been any real reason to use it. At least until now anywauy. The room was a bit bigger than an officers quarters and had a large circulare table lind with chairs. On the far wall there was a large screen ment for video confrences. They also wern't the only ones inside the room. Kira, and Lacus were also there.

Murrue nodded towards them as Kira stood up. "Captain Ramius. Sorry, we'll leave" Murrue raised her hands to stop the young man.

"No, it's fine. Duo, do you mind these staying?" Kira and lacus turned there attention to the newcomer who still had on a black and white space suit. However, what caught both of their attention was the large red haro floating beside him.

"FatherMaxwell! Father maxwell!" The Haro chirped and the suddenly Lacuses pink Haro floated over and greeted it's bigger brother.

"Big brother! Big Brother!" the robotic toy chirped happily and began to communicated quietly between them causing Lacus cline to laugh. After the the group sat down around the table with Mu La falagga sitting next to Murrue and Kira and Lacus sitting together and Duo taking the center sit with his haro.

"Kira, lacus, this is Duo maxwell. He's the pilot of that mobile suit that helped us earlier"

"Kira! Hello Lacus hello!" Duo's Haro greeted.

Kira held out his hand. "yeah, thanks for the help. I wasn't able to get there in time..." Kira's voice trailed off.

Duo nodded and shook his hand."Ypour welcome, but you must understand I didn't do it for you guys. I had my own reasons for saving you." Kira nodded and Lacus held out her own hand.

"regardless of you'r reasons I to would like to thank you. If you had not appeared we all would have been killed." Duo nodded and shook the pinketts hand.

""Really, it wasn't a problem but your welcome anyway. So then, lets get started. I'm sure you all have questions for so in order to answer those I'll have to show you first. Haro, Pc mode.

Mutch to the surprise of the gathered group the haro turned into a monitor complete with keyboard. "Wow, I never new haro's could do that." Kira exclaimed. The others nodded and watched as the monitor turned on showing a video of space.

"This video was taken from a space transport. It was on rout when suddenly..." The group watched as all of a sudden a blinding flash of light erupted and suddenly a strange-looking ship appeared.

"What happened? How did that ship just appear like that?" Mu asked.

"I'll explain after the next video." The group watched as the screen changed again showing a rather barren but familiare land.

"Is that... Mars?" Murrue questioned trying to hide her disbeleive, she and she new Mu saw it as well was starying at the date on the screen whitch read A.C 196. _"A.C? Isn't suppose to be C.E" _Murrue thought as duo explained.

"Yes. This is a video of my last assignment. I was on our colony on Mars traking a terroist group when I discovered Wing Zero. I was heading out to help my ally." The video continued and Murrue saw a new machine that Had real-looking angel wings as well as Mobile suits that she had never seen before.

They watched in awe as an all out battle bwetween the unusual mobile suits until it seemed like they had all been destroyed. Suddenly a blue beam of energy shot at the remaining suits and the turned tpo see a huge ship in the distance. They heard Duo tell his ally that wing Zero can reach orbit at an astonishing speed. Murrue couldn't believe that Wing Zero could reach orbit thyat quickly.

Tthey continued to watch as Duo destroyed the ship, but a bright white flash engulfed

Wing zero that looked the same as the video before. Suddenly, everything looked different and thats when the video cut, and Haro returned to it's normal state.

"Now then, if you were wondering that ship that we saw in the first video had a very special drive on it; The AR drive, or Alternate Reality drive. It actually allowed the ship to travel not through space, but to other realities. That same flash we saw when I destroyed the Peacemillion space battle ship, indicates what happened. That's right, me and Wing Zero are from an alternate reality."

The group blinked owlishly a first at the Har0, then at him, then back at themselves.

CLICK!

A flash filled the room and Duo chuckled holding a digital camrea. "Perhaps I should make a collection..." Duo grinned at the still stunned faces of his apparent new comrades.

XXXXXx

Murrue and la flagga had left the room to the three teens. Murrue had decided to ask Kira and Lacus to fill Duo in on the current situation seeing as he just entered the fray with out any information as to whats going in the current earth sphere.

"Oh man, this... this is crazy, don't you think? Mu commented as he and murrue floated down the hall.

"Yes. Yes it is. But I believe him, no matter how crzy it seems." The video was more than enough evidence for her, and she new Mu believed it as well.

"Yeah me to. I'm just glad the kid decided to help us out, even if he went in without any information to go on." Mu sighed. "Man I'm beat. I'm going to get some shut eye befor the next battle. See ya arpound." Mu then gave Murrue a two finger salute and headed for his own room. Murrue exhaled and decided to go to the bridge. The weren't out of the woods yet but at least, for now they had picked up a powerfull new ally.

The Beautiful captain could only wonder what the future would bring.

**Alright I think that's a good place to wrap things up. So, I hope you guys liked my Inclusion of Stargate technology as well as tech from Gundam UC and age. I had always wanted to do a Gundam wing Crossover using Duo and now I have finally done it! Oh, and incase you were wondering this was totally inspired by Gundam Wing: Journey to a new battlefeild by operation metior which by the way is so far the best Gundam Wing/Seed crossover out there. I can only hope that mine will be just as popular. And so, until next chapter...**

**See ya!**


End file.
